


It was a dark and stormy night...

by MyDaedricGravemind



Category: Indie Horror/Lets Play/Youtube stars/Markiplier and friends
Genre: F/M, For all of you impatient to get to Mark, He appears in chapter 5, M/M, Multi, Other, Unneccessary language, Unnecessary references, Unnecessary shippings, You are welcome for the spoil lol, unnecessary violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaedricGravemind/pseuds/MyDaedricGravemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My closest and dearest friend, in all the worlds, wished a work of fiction to be writ and for me to assume her character, then to write her alongside Markiplier-her horror fantasy-(she'll kill me for that*heehee*) and set them in an exciting 'Lets Play'- if you would- with everything I can think of and put them through it! Meaning everything in my twisted 'daedric mind' is on the board. I can do anything to her(and Mark) that I want...</p><p>*my face twists into a smile*<br/>Now doesn't that sound like fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was very dark

The woods were dark and thick with fog. It curled about her feet and snaked its stink into her victamized nostrals. The stench of rot and filth; rotting what exactly? How was she suppose to know??

Holli waded through the murk and silige of waterweed, grateful-in part- that she couldn't see what else was in the water with her, sloshing around her legs.

She had a packed back bag and that was it; its contents she wasn't going to name right now. It was full of things she knew she would need and that was that. How she got here, though, was anyone's guess.

A half moon shone in the sky, granting hardly any light to see her way by. But a storm was coming; the swirling, twisting clouds above stiring up a evil intention-its silence too dead to mean anything else. 

Reaching a small rise in the wetland, Holli was able to walk her knees above the slick, lukewarm water. Huffing tiredly, she peered around and- most unfortunatly- she saw nothing; the mist and reek giving her no quarter.

^Taking a look above her we see four miles of wetland to go. If she keeps heading in her same direction, that is. We cannot have that, she wouldnt' survive the approaching storm. Perhaps if I sound a noise, it shall caution her in the opposite direction...yes- then she might see that ruined farm house beyond and be able to take shelter before the east bound thunderhead approaches.^

A sudden screech of a poor creature rang out of the darkness and Holli's eyes whipping to the sound. Her eyes roved the black mist with wary violence, her steps unmoved she carefully waited for it to end. 

The screaching only grew louder.

Still she didn't move, still trying to see where it was coming from...

^ I sigh. She is very difficult isn't she, people?...^

The screaches go silent-all of a sudden-and leave Holli only to wonder what that was all about. One last look and she cautiously moves in the opposite direction, away from whatever that was; trying move quietly as she could through the sloshing bog in the sudden silence. She kept going, dispite the silence exsaggerating her 'sloshing', but she wasn't going to stop till she found the end. The swamp's width growing shorter with each steady and determined step of her's as her mind and will were set to reach its end this night. 

^Watching her, we see the long hour she trudged, a mild sweat dampaning her brow. And she is almost refreshed by the cool breeze which blows without warning...^ 

A fresh, and crisp wind suddenly tossed Holli's hair across the right side of her face and into her eyes. Her skin prickles with goosebumps and in the rush of anticipasion that sensation arouses she has a instinct to find some form of shelter. Looking about quickly she sees a tree line. She throws a quick prayer of thanks upward and jogs through the last of it till the ankle deep swamp dissapears and she slogs up and out to dry land. 

For now.

Holli turns towards the wind, squinting and tucked her bangs behind her ears with both hands. The half moon was now shining through dark cyconing clouds on high. An electric intensity gripping the air, the mist below obscured anthing else, and the stench of the bog drowning her sensitive senses. But even without them she knew she had to get somewhere safe(er) fast. Turning her back to the tidalwind brewing, Holli felt her way along the thickening treeline and pushed on through the thicket and brushline, gooseberry bushes catching at her jacket and pricking her progress.

She fought through as the breeze increased to a gale. The wind whistled threw the air and older wood creaked and groaned loudly. Holli held her arms close, feeling the chill setting in from her soaked legs and waist. She fought off the cold like the trooper she was, her brow furrowed in determination, scanning the blowing woodland for anything to shelter her. The branches and brush danced frightfully in the sudden flashes of lightning and she jumped unconciously when the first rumble of thunder shook the air. A rush of sound like waves crashing against a beach came from the west and looking, Holli saw the torrential waterfall begin to sweep her way. There's gotta be somthing she knew or she was gonna have to curl in a foresaken ball at the base of a tree, shivering pathetically and try to endure the 'hurracane'.

No. Nope. Nuh-uh.

At first nothing but trees...  
but then somthing else.  
Somthing made from trees- 

A quaint little farmhouse set in a slope sided dip of land. A little shed was set thirty feet or so from it; and it looked completly abandoned.

Not a good sign. Holli shook from the chill but froze in her steps...again.   
No way in hell she was going to go inside an abandoned house. She'd rather freeze to death. Or get crushed by a blowing tree-

^...I sigh again...^

Out of nowhere, a demonic chorus yipped and yapped from behind her; not the way she had come, but a little more westward. They were close.

Holli looked that way and almost swore. Then looked back to the buildings; her options. 'Shnyggie-'

No-she didn't want to go inside-

And No-she didn't want to get eaten alive by starving coyotes or wolves eitherrrr...'shny-gieeeee-'

The wind would just then roar through the glade, the trees groaned horribly as they resisted the driving force. The 'waterfall' reached they and Holli braced as the rain fall reached her; its wieght and power pounded on her rounded back and pack, soaking down her collar and through her clothes. She yelped. 'frickin cold!' Then the lightning cracked in a piercing crackle- the thunder instantaniously boomed a deafening boom! Neither drown out the voices of the canines; the lightning actually revealing their glinting eyes and water logged pelts as out of the deep brush they prowled out.

Holli did swear now unconciously backing away-backing to the farmhouse-(because a broken down shed wasn't going to keep rabid dogs, wind or rain out. Duh.)-she shook the water from her rain soaked eyes, keeping them on the stalking, growling animals. Thunder boomed again. She flinched.  
Her hand slipped into her dripping pocket and carefully grasped her pocket knife. Slideing it out, she flicked her wrist- flipping the water and blade out- then gripped it firmly. Her shivering breath calm, she kept backing backward, easing herself to the 'safty' of the house. 

Caught off guard, a blasting gale gusted hard and pounded against her front, shoving her off balance even when she tryed to fight it; but her boots slipped in the ankle deep mud and threw her-blind and now helpless-to the thick muck.

She couldn't see...The rain. The dark.

The blood thirsty animals were fighting the wind themselves; heads flat, they had their bodies pressed to the wet leafy ground, yowling. The rain poured down in freezing sheets, another gust leveling brush like waves in a roaring ocean. 

Holli tryed to stand back up but another gust leveled her, tearing up trees feet away the dirt and roots bits blowing into her eyes blinding her again. Every time she opened her mouth for a breath water poured right in instead of air. Holli spat it out, trying anyway, and tryed scrambling up again. Her voice was lost to the wind as gusting, it flattened her again. Leaving her only option-to crawl to the front door. Its screen door bashing its frame to bits(figurativly speaking) in the merciless gale.

It seemed a foot gained was only an inch; struggling against the raw power of the elements. Her breath screaming between her teeth from the exersions, Holli ramed her head into the door; her back battered with branches and dirt, her body caked in filth. A crash of thunder and lightning blinded the sky, her eyes immediatly aching from its intensity. She cringed, freezing still, as above the cacophony, she heard another tree crunch and scream in agony as the storm ripped it's roots away from the earth. Whipping her hair out of her eyes she saw in another glare of light a center most tree falling from its place in the sky; its great weight and mass crushing those under its shadow!

Holli almost gasped and dug herself forward, splinters piercing her hands as she scrambled up to hands and knees and tore at the ruins of the frontdoor, tearing at it's splinters trying to get it out of her way.  
It refused stubbornly so in desperation she threw herself against the door, busting it brittly from the force of her wieght. She fell, sprawling inside, then jockeyed furiously to recover. Her muddied boots slipping everywhere on the laminated floor of the kitchen, she almost screamed as the collossel tree-thick with branches of its own and its nieghbors- crashed down on the front of the house. Breaking loudly through the roof, the formost branches tore down and trapped Holli's legs and caught her footing up then its weight pounded upon her back, crushing her. She cried out after her face struck the floor and rebounded; immediatly tasting tin and blood. A sound like wet thunder burst her ear drums again and then blacked her deep into a dark dream...

^^  
~


	2. Darkness and Lingering Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pace is set.

 

Phase two..."the house..."

 

 

(choking cough)............(gasp).............(groan+hard cough again)............

(raspy inhale)...

Holli pulled her eyes open.

..and shi-t if her head should have been split in two.

Each 'half' on its side, her right eye was covered in water, trying to sneak up her nose when she breathed. Holli groaned through grit teeth and dragging her soaked hands out from underneath the waterlogged tree on top of her. Stretching them out in front, she then tryed to push herself up...Nothing changed however- the tree's oppressive wieght equaling immovable.

She groaned in frustration.

The rain was still pouring down and running inside the destroyed house in rivers, filling the kitchen area with water. Holli thought rabidly and instead of pushing up- thought better- and instead tryed squeezing down; to crawl out from under the limb or whatever it was. The branches were all stuck in the tears and edges of her pack which was holding her in place. So that had to be the first thing to go.

^Lightning pulsed through the sky above lighting the dripping contents of the room up briefly revealing the old fasion mid nineteen hundreds furniture and styled interior. A nice place had the tree not fallen atop it, dont you think?^

Holli slips one arm out, feeling the strain in her shoulder muscles from the irregular angles she had wrenched her arm into to get it out. For the briefest of a second she thought about her face and the memory of the pain that had bludgened it, because she sure didnt feel it right now..

She probably would later after all the adrenaline wore off and she hoped that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Holli squirmed left and right and a few minuetes later she got her other arm out. She huffed of relief, her breath still rasping, pulling the wet tangled hair out of her eyes. Lighting blinds the sky once more and grasping her pack with both hands, she tries to dull the thunder's boom with a-shoulder-to-the-ear.

The slippery branches stubornly bend as she twists and pulls. When she wishes she could just cut it free- Holli remembers her knife...and the fact it was no longer in her hand.

She swears again, her cold wet fingers numb, and jerks on the straps of her pack hard. Putting all her wieght into it, to just get it free and then get out of this hurricane before she froze to death; which was likely to happen soon if she didn't dry out and off. The wet wood clung to her pack possesivly, it must have wanted the contents more then she did; well, she disagreed...

^Long story short, folks- she pulled like a son-of-a-gun, wrenching that poor bastard of a tree branch till it surrendered. One more battle won, our poor girl looks almost hypothermic; being soaked to the bone and blind as a bat in this storm...the dry (intact) inside of this cozy dwelling must look very appealing...^

Shivering hard, Holli looked up as the sky crackled deafeningly, water pouring into her eyes and face; the storm well along in its gestation with no sign of stopping.

She shook the rain from her head again then pulled her soaked sleeves across it to help wipe the torrent away. Grasping her torn pack she dragged herself quickly under the eaves of what was left of the roof.

^I sigh. At last.^

The wind would pick up strongly outside, whistling against the establishment as if to warn her about even thinking of daring the elements again but Holli didnt really even care. Her teeth were chattering without her control, her legs prickly and tingling- itchy and burning- from the swamp, mud, rain trapped between her skin and the fabric that was rubbing against it with any movement.

^We watch her starting to feel the 'hype' wear off. She feels it all coming down on her all at once as our brave dear explores the living space half heartedly, not even realizing exactly what she's looking for. The space hasnt been touched in a long while-somthing felt more then seen-as there are no cobwebs nor dust- the usual indicaters of neglection, you know- settling to speak of...

..rather mysterious-^

The rest of her search turns up nothing; nothing but the creaking boards under her feet as she makes her way to the staircase.

^Why? You ask. Well, I assume- that she assumes-that there is a bathroom up there; meaning towels to dry oneself with. She IS shivering beyond control now and the breeze sweeping in from the gaping hole in the wall and roof is somthing she wouldnt want to be exposed to...so I should think.^

Holli cautiously makes it up the groaning stairs, a tender feeling speaking to her from her left calf and ankle. She favors it and once she reaches the top, she rummages through her pack one handed and pulls out a simple LEDTM flashlight. The bathroom (first door on her left) was clean and orderly as if the occupants had just upped-and-left. Everything dust free and preserved almost as if they had never been...left her to wonder half-assed that this should feel very wrong. And that she shouldn't be here and all other red flags and warnings her common sense should have told her but unfortunatly the pain she had been waiting for began throbbing through her head half way up the stair case. And made those rational thoughts impossible.

She suddenly felt very sick and very shaky.

^For those of you who like elaborations and explicit detail- I come to serve- She felt like-(in my own words) -her stomach was a twisted bungie line made up of decaying intestine and half solid puke-the taste of which you can well imagine- which would rise up in her throat and bobbed back down to tickle her tail bone then bounce-all prickly and tingly- back up to the base of her throat again; not exactly a nice thought to someone eating breakfast or supper is it? Oh dear...^

Turning the faucet on with her numb, trembling hands, Holli washed the rusty water over her face, hands, her neck and head with care. Her eyes shut from the pounding inside and out, the vice of a migraine began building up. Her neck tightened when she washed the cold water over it and she felt the sudden rush of vomit surge up her throat. Doubling up over the old porclien sink she infact disposed nothing; her stomach gripping in anticipation.

Holli silently braced, took a short breath then straightened, holding it all in. Bravely she cupped water up to her mouth and washed it out, spitting the sour spit and residue out. Carefully she tilted up her head and utilized her Combat Breathing skills to calm her body and sooth the tide of illness.

^For minuetes she patiently passes the time away and we are left to explore the place. It has a single kitchen, two bathrooms, one dining room, one study, two bedrooms, an attic and a spacious basement. The colours themes are biege on dimpled green with creme accents. The furniture is untouched by any scarvanous rodents and the power and water work splendidly...if you wonder why the water is rusty I shall share with you, that it is so because when water sits for a period of time un stirred, in the water tank or pipes everything settles to the bottom where the water receiving pipe is. Now that means the first few minuetes all you're getting is the 'bottom of the barrel'; to correct the problem one only has to let the water run for 3 to 5 minuetes and 'voi la'! Clear water. Oh- she is finished...and dryed...oops. Forgive me as I clear my throat. Back to her then..^

Holli - dry(ish) and now kneeling- prys into her torn up pack and pulls out some pk's. After 'throwing them back' she carefully makes her way through the hard wood hallway, discovering one of the rooms. It's dark and slightly musty but clean and, she cant help admit, a little inviting. Dispite her condition, she manages to shuffle around the entire upstairs for a saftey check, and happily finds nothing.

^Not that there is nothing to find...^

Crossing back, she enters the bedroom and closes the door. The bed is in the far right corner and a nightstand stands next to it, with the curtained window showing an awful show of clawed shapes and dark sillouettes dancing outside with their shadows. A simple decored chair sat near the stand and so Holli used it to wedge the door shut. As safe as she could make it, she pulls out of her ripped pack her 9mm and sets it on the corner of the stand, then climbed on top of the bed and blankets. Her eyes now tender as the rest of her and an nucleur sized headache pulsing through her head ready to implode, forces Holli to lie herself down and close her eyes. Not to sleep but just to rest...

(20min later-)

Or maybe sleep after all.

^Ahh...In a dreamless dream, we see in her mind flashes of light and shadows. A man screams and the scene changes, blood and splatters of gore staining his features. A boom of thunder transforms into the death hungered bellow of a creature all to familiar...then all fades the the black of nothing...^

~


	3. What was in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and conspiracys

...the house some more.

 

 

_"Holli."_

Holli jerked back and away from the voice right in her ear and the blur that had been in inches from her sleep blurred eyes. 'Whoa-' On her lips she braced away and when her vision cleared a second later...saw nothing.

The curtain from the window wisping about; a sneaky draft the culprit.

Holli sighed exaggeratedly and sitting up she rubbed at her scratchy eye balls. A _'thump_ ' twice tickled the soles of her feet but she didn't think anthing of it right away; her headache was gone- a prayer of thanks being thrown upward- and then the leg/ankle ache to was also gone!

^Another prayer of thanks later-^

She stood up and twisted her body in every possible angle to discover that she was pain free...'Heh' Those things work better then she thought.

So grabbing her 9, she stuffed it down the back of her jeans and stood up to check her pack again.

Everything in order, she threw it over a shoulder and then stalked over to the chair barricade yawning. Grasping it she heard a morning _'thumping'_ which screwed her face into confusion berfore she eased a hand on the butt of her 'slinger', then very carefully eased the chair out from its jam and over to the side; swiftly pulling the door open she saw- nothing but the empty hallway, to which she lowered her arm.

Another _'thump,thump_ ' sounded below on the second floor which just seemed more strange then frightning, like it maybe should have. Holli gripped her 'hogleg' tightly but kept it behind her just in case as she stepped down the staircase. Her boots thudded at the base board and rounding the corner Holli froze her face screwed up in stupified shock...

The collosal tree and the torn open wall were-

Gone.

The wall was there, whole and sound again with no trace of the damage that had just been...leaving Holli to only stare in W.T.F.S. mode-still not moving. Shadows and eerie shapes twisting in the curtained windows...

^ "dun-dun- _dun-dun- **dun** - **dun**_ **-** " ^

A _'thud, thud, thud-'_ pounds on the floor above her head- where she had just come from and Holli jerks around swearing, already in a half crouch when the sound just stops. The floor boards below her feet creak as she shifts her wary weight and the _'thud-thuding'_ starts again.

She momentarily forgets about her 9 and instead trys to move deeper into the house, every board feeling weaker and weaker till she almost made it below the stairs. Hopefully out of sight...of whoever was up there. She briefly thought to maybe call out-

But heard a _scream_ instead.

She froze with a 'what the fucking shit was that??' face, trapped in the-what do you do-limbo of fight or flight. What the shit could be in this house to sound like tha-t?! And taking a breath too loud for the silence Holli took one step back-

^ I turn to you people and ask "What is it? Which is the first _special guest_ for her to meet? Leave your guesses and let me see just how clever you are." I also worry about those poor decayed floor boards...oh dear-^

-and heard a sudden _'thump thump thump'_ come up right be-fricken-hind her!

Holli jerked around and screamed just as a **_pale hunchbacked long armed creature_ ** raced up to her. It snarled and barreled at her as she flung herself backward and away desperatly.

So many things happened so fast!

Throwing herself back and away from the monster she heard the floor boards beneath her _crack_ then _crunch_ and before she could get off of them and just as the creature was upon her-she felt the wood give under her boots and then collapse! Holli screamed and the creature howled as they both fell through the floor of one level and ceiling of the next down; Holli braced and met the floor hard, bruising her bruises. Scrambling up she ignored the splinters and plank wood and tore out of the way just as the creature came tumbling after, roaring and growling terribly, wrestling with the wreckage.

She stumbled away and looking around saw herself in a just another wood floored room-a bathroom; the tub overflowing with thick black tar and hidious black and yellow spiders the size of her hand covering the walls. Holli-horrified-couldnt stop even though the sight tryed to force her to, but instead she made her way across the room, shaking the abominations off of her legs and arms where they clung. The floor popped and groaned as she walked but she ignored it-no choice-barely making it to the other side of the room and through the door way just as the creature came _'thumping'_ in. It slowed, sniffing and snuffing, sweeping its bald, blind head back and forth but didnt seem able to see or smell her in that rotting room.

^So much to notice no time to explain it all properly^

Holli didnt stay to see if it would follow, she just kept moving through the house's second level, dripping paintings of dead faces and draining eyes keeping careful watch of her. The carpet tugged occationally under her boots, but no matter how freaky this shit was going to get, she wasnt going to stop. She was gonna keep steadily going. Even over groaning boards that threatened to crack again in any moment...

_CRACK-_

Holli fell again.

^Boards for a bed, planks for pillow and a lovely coverlet of black rotted insulation and wriggling maggots as rain from the hole above, were so disgusting that I shall censure all the explicit language that poured from her pretty lips as she dusted, crushed and squeezed them all to greener pastures...^

Wiping her eyes hard Holli choked herself into silence as her little tumble caused the monster to roar above as if in discovery of her. Holli felt the little lances of pinching pain from her fall nagging at her but in comparisen with the sick cramp of fright in her gut from the whole hell of a morning, she limped away as fast as she could. The stomps of the monster shaking more filth from the ceiling on to her, but it also allowed her to see where it was heading...

^So carefully, our Holli made her way through the darkness, avoiding the beast, her little flashlight showing her feet where to tread. She doesnt seem to quite realize the cobbled floor beneath her boots and the dusty, mason walls of some kind of tunnel yet-it isnt a house any more- what could this be?^

It didnt seem very long(still pumped on adrenaline)when moving along in quiet she doesn't hear the creature anymore. It is just silent from above- so she sighed in relief. Briefly looking up to wonder on where it was or could be- with her light she sees...a stone ceiling. Not wood. Curious, she then looks down, finally sees- and scoffs the hard, cobble...Now even more bewildered as to where she was and how she got here; but too scared to trace her way back, she just skrews it and keeps moving forward down and on; the winding, endless way...growing an uneasyness inside her...

_~An indeterminable amount of time later~_

A oil lantern.

Holli found it in a corner of one of the rooms and had no idea what to do with it. She debated about whether to keep it or leave it and so- she left it. Leaving the room Holli didnt know if it was just her getting paranoid or was she actually hearing a wind and creaks of...she didnt know what.

Traveling down the ways more quickly she takes turns after turn to jump, suddenly discovering a door.

From her flashlight it looked made of thick heavy wood with an iron lock, which refused to budge without its key. Holli got creepy crawlies all over her neck and back when a terrible breeze _whispered_ out of nowhere from above and...everywhere, but she didnt move. Taking a breath...she spun around and-

Saw nothing.

So damn scary, this stupid place was giving her more than creeps it was just nuts. And after that **_thing_** in the house, she had had just about enough of it all and was more then ready to get back out in the air. Hell, she'd take coyotes or anything right now-this place just had the vibes it was gonna get worse and was far from over.

^She has _no_ idea... _hee-hee_.^

Leaving the door, Holli made her careful way further in and as she explored, definatly knew she wasn't paranoid- there _were_ voices in here and she even swore she heard crunching footsteps...

That weren't hers.

Another room that had a locked door as well, shelves lining one side on which there (amongst other useless items)was a torn and worn piece of paper, which bore lines and designs she couldnt make any sort of sense of, but kept anyway. She didnt know why-but just did.

Another room had another lantern. Which she stowed in her pack.

The next room had a shelf and a moderate sized heavy wooden chest. Which she really wanted to open but didnt have a key. Maybe she could pry it open. Digging through her pack she found...

Her knife.

'The _hell_ -?' She thought she had lost it up in the hous-

'What house?' She wondered-

^ _I whisper 'Uh-oh' people..._ ^

Her brain twisted sideways trying to figure that one out...then figured she must have just been thinking of home again. She _had_ to get out of here.

Flipping its blade out, Holli pryed and worked at the chest's hinges and lid. It held and held but she felt it giving way-almost there...

When a voice _creaking_ sounded in the darkness behind her, causing her to freeze. She clicked off her light and waited with her knife gripped firmly. The voice _creaked_ again, louder then before and Holli realized it was coming closer- Steeling herself, she prepared for the worst, ready for anything, carefuly peeking over her shoulder...

A glinting pair of _red eyes_ roamed in the darkness, the crunching of cobble and stone beneath its soles and heels as then stopped- staring into the room..

Staring..

_Staring.._

Then the glinting faded and she heard it walking away.

Holli blew out a breath softly. This was getting worse and she had to get moving. Too long in one place-she gave a half thought to just _leaving_ the chest...

^Will she leave it? Do you think there is anything useful in there?? What could be inside it?? Give your guesses my dear readers...how exciting! ^

She stood up and pocketing the knife was just about to leave-when she heard a little muffled _whmph_ sound by her feet. Jerking her head down and her feet away she saw nothing. Just the chest...

Holli shook her head, trying to clear the _whispers_ out of her ears and thought of all the doors there were or could be and what if this chest _had_ the key to them.

But if that thing came back and decided to take a closer look...

'Shhh- _iiiit-_ ' Holli quickly crouched back down, jerked her knife _back out_ and fiddled violently with the lock and lid. She tryed to keep the noise to a minimum as the _whispers_ then picked up again with the _creaking_ voice joining the chorus.

Back and forth she worked it, back and forth in the dark...she finally... _.almost_.....

 _Click_. It opened.

Holli sighed deeply then grasped the lid and pushed the top back to point her flashlight inside to see-

^....well? ^

_A tiny little box with the cutiest big blue eyes and little pink cheeks squinting up at her. His tiny little arms were trying to shield his eyes from the harsh, bright light as he gawked up to see who his rescuer was._

Holli gasped, her face cramped in shock as she whispered.

_"Tiny Box Tim???"_

 

~~~


	4. A little Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dread Halls...

~~~

 

Tim nodded, blinking with effort after she lowered the light to shine in the chest's corner, sitting there clutching a bronze and iron key. He motioned with his tiny little hands in a question.

^Probably- 'Who are you?'-thats what I would ask if I were Tim...^

But before she could answer more then a breath- the crunching of heavy, slow footfalls approaching them- she freezes.  
Tim's bright blue eyes bulge with fright, then he grabbed at the flashlight and in a flash switched it off. He then hung on to Holli's hand for his dear life. The crunching pauses again...

Errie silence.

Holli-with the barest of incriments-eases her other hand down to her first hand to grasp Tim with the tenderest care. She presses him close, where he clutches at her collar, and readies her flashlight with the other hand. In the barest light around them she feels(more then sees) little Tim raise himself to look behind her, squinting at the darkness then after a moment he nods motioning with two fingers for her 'safe but to still watch out.'

The whispers and the voices of the wind start up again in surges and throbs. The errie tone and ocational bone creaking make her skin crawl violently, and even Tim trembled against her. With her free hand she touched him comfortingly, too scared to whisper 'Its okay, Ive got you now..'

The creaking grew louder and then the footfalls crunched towards them again...

Holli braced, gripping that flashlight and started to creep away; she silently willed it to go away, just go away- but it kept coming! Closer and closer till it got so loud in her ears that she jerked ahead then spun and faced it-

A large, dark, heavy hunched back man.

Holli's scream choked out in her throat and she couldnt move. She stared at it in horror not knowing what to exactly do but it just stood there in a faint red lantern light that hadnt been there before. And the longer she looked the more dark all around seemed to become. Too scared to even blink-she barely discovered her feet and gently forced herself to start to move backward-slowly- not to startle it, she retreated back the way she had come, not taking her eyes off of it for one second-

Till a rush of demonic voices wailed and whispered in her ears behind her-!

Holli pivot/crouched around, short dashing in the opposite direction. Her flashlight boring a hole in the darkness but found nothing but cobble stone.

She instantly jerked back around to the dark hunched man and found he had vanished. The red lantern light remaining.

^Holli-you can well imagine- is pretty sick of this by now and just wants to get out of here. But we're not yet finished- are we- my dear people??^

Tiny Box Tim tugged at her shirt till she looked down at him and gestured as if unfolding somthing. Holli still walking, shook her head firmly, not inderstandinng and whispered instead. _"We have to get out of here. Okay? Do you know the way out?"_

Tim nodded and gestured again. Holli shook her head again and used a hand to point. _"The way out, Tim...do you know it??"_

He huffed and clutching his key he thought-

Holli saw the key and whispered _"Hey-! Does that go in the doors? Any door?"_

Tim nodded but stopped her with a tiny hand when she tryed to talk again. He opened his little mouth-

When they both heard a man scream.

Holli froze and then gawked(confused) down at Tim while he froze(mouth open excitedly) looking up at her.

^Now not just **_any_** _man_...

This man they know is the _most_ incredably handsome, mind bogglingly smart and clever. To be fangirl(and fanboy-) screamably  
fashionable and is _**so** _ blessed to own the world's best hair(cut/due)-in the whole entire world-

Yes, my friends-it is who you think it is...^

Holli's mouth then fell open in recognition, her face souring in utter disbelief as the halls echoed with his (now) shouts and babbles. Holli just shook her head, everything taking on a sort of sick, almost stupid humor.

That she was trapped in a horror world.

In that horror world she had to evade horrifing creatures and probably solve mysteries.

It all now made sense she would have to do all that and escape to her(and Tiny Box Tim's) freedom...

She _could have_ rolled her eyes(if she wasnt so _fuckin' scared_ )-But-first things first.

Objective #1: **Save Mark Fischbach**.

 

 

~a time later~

 

Tiny Box Tim led Holli along the winding halls towards Mark's voice(hopefully). He pointed left or right, straight ahead or for her to duck around the corner as the shadow shape with ruby eyes searched for them. The halls winded more then once into dead ends, leaving Holli very, very scared and very, very frustrated. They doubled back innumurable times as she held little Tim with tender care at every turn. Only holding him tighter when the shadow shape haunted them too closly.

Tiny Box Tim gripped her hands tightly, his little lips persed in hard thought as he was trying to remember the best and safest way to find Mark again. He knew that first they had to find a door...

And Holli-he knew-wasnt going to like what was behind it. He was just sad that they had no choice and he couldnt exactly warn her anyways. It's hard to understand 'box'.

He just sighed and rode along as her footsteps eched no matter how carfully she trod; the cobblestone walk empty and dead the walk way long...

 

~hours later~

 

Miles seemed to pass tensly underneath them before Tim made her stop. The haunting voices constantly swirled around them, making them paranoid and so she looked around carefully before eyeing him curiously. His little head looking down the black hall left and the faintly lit hall right. He looked distressed as to direction then looked up at her and finally shrugged dishearted, huffing.

Holli shone her light down the stone way, parting the dark to get a look at what they faced. Besides more creepy voices and breezes flowing past, the light showed dry stone walls, cieling and floor. She saw nothing else along the line...wait.

 _"Tim-"_ She breathed in discovery.

_"..Is that a door?"_

Tim brightened, twisting around and googled in that direction; almost falling out of her arms to get a look for himself. Holli took a step then waited, getting that creepy old feeling again. Tim nodded eagerly, thumping his little fists on her hands then pointed for her to 'go-go-go', but Holli peeked over her shoulder checking behind them once more.

The red light showed the sillouette of the hunched man again, far down at the other end of the hall and as always not moving. He just stared at them- _watching_ them.

Holli turned little Tim so he can see the man but he looked briefly, unconcerned and shrugged again, pointing instead again at the door. Holli obeyed him reluctantly, the door she reached looked just like the others she had seen and the lock she tryed again was stuck fast. Another brief look showed the hunched man gone and the light as well. It was dark and they were alone...except for a pair of ruby eyes glinting from the black halls end-

Holli jerked the light off, Tim grunting for her to turn it back on but she shushed him and tryed to pull the key from him. He slapped her away, and attempted to himself in the darkness.

The ruby eyed shadow creature stalked slowly towards them from the dark, its multi wind voice scouring thier ears as it approached. Trying to drive them to run in fear where it could hear and locate them. Probably eat them.

 _"Come on-come on-"_ Holli begged Tim as it got closer, her body shaking with the ongoing terror and stress.

His little tongue was poking out from between his tiny lips(not that there is any light for one to see), all his concentration focused on twisting and turning the key in the door's lock.

The ruby eyes then halted, Holli's breath froze in a curse and Tiny Box Tim jumped almost out of her arms when they all heard Mark scream out again-

He sounded just beyond the door!

The creature lurched towards them then Holli pushed Tim almost into the door. _"Open it, Tim-"_ She hissed but they couldnt afford to wait then just snatched it from him and twisted at it herself. His little hands tryed to stop her but she ignored him, just tryed to get that damn door open!

The whispers screached triumphantly in her ears and she screamed throwing herself at the door-jamming that fricking key so hard into the lock she pinched and scraped her knuckles-

The door grated loudly back on ancient hinges just as Holli felt it upon her, the dark misty twineing fingers clawed at her neck and sides and it's sudden stench burning her eyes and nose(like burning oil). Stumbling in and to the floor, she rolled and kicked the door closed again right in it's face, leaving it trapped on the other side.

Tim still clitched in her hand, Panting, Holli eased back up and started to feel around for her flashlight. She felt Tim wriggle from her and try to help. Shakely she whispered. _"Stay close, okay?"_

He huffs but pats her hand in answer.

In silence they search for her light, minuetes passing by before the lightswitched on, lighting up the room. Tim grinned at her and rolled it her way so she scooped it up and stepped to him and picked him back up. She shined the light on the floor around the door but didnt find the key...It must have been left in the lock on the other side.

 _"Shit."_ Holli couldnt help hiss, instantly feeling a little slap on her wrist. Little Tim seemed to think otherwise(that she could help it) and crossed his arms as if she was being over excessive. She sighed appolagetically, then flashed the light around to see where they ended up.

This room was bare naked of anything at all. Like a crypt...kinda creepy(er). But this was where they were going to find Mark and so on they would have to go.

Holli took a deep breath and looked down. "Ready?"

Tim nodded, gripping her hand in anticipation.

She blew out the held breath. "Then let's do this."

 

~~~

 

 

*Some of you might thinks she sounds like a tomb raider now, huh? :} Another of Holli's favorite games, why cant I include them all, eh? Hope you like'N this my frie-nd. It sure is fun to write.<3 *


	5. Stupid Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Fischbach at long last...

 

(in another part of this winding dungeon...)

 

A young, darkly handsome man regained conciousness; He wore his trademark black Tshirt and blue jeans, his sneakers were caked in mud and dirt, his deep voice moaned from the painful cause of his unconscienceness and his thick, well conditioned, velvet black, volumptuas, face framing foe of well kept and managed hair...

Mark wheezed raggedly, his chest hurt like hell and his head felt like it was stuffed with a giant porcupine or somthing. 'Not that he knew what a porcupine stuffed inside of him would actually feel like'.

*Oh if only he knew who held him captive...*

"Tim??!! Tiny Box Tim!!"

Mark tugged at his- restaints?

"Fuck!"

How the fuck did he get here?? It was uncomfortably bright and clean where he was, the walls white washed and everything smelled of bleach and amonia- besides a point being that those were two chemicals that should never be mixed- it smelt even more uncomfortably of a hospitol...which anyone who has ever played a game or watched television knew was never a good sign.

"Wher-"

_"-Weeell well well.."_

Another voice interupted Mark who gasped, recognizing it instantly-for it was as equaly handsome as his own (if not a bit drugged/high/loaded sounding) but had a far more sinister intention strung through its tone; coming from full, pouted lips intimatly embraced by the two arms of a large, warm, grinning, pink mustache...

"-Oh no-??"

Mark babbles terrified of the alter ego of himself- **Mr. Wilford Warfstache**. He tryed to move his head to look- to actually try to see him but it too was restrained.

"Fuck me-ee-ee!!"

The seductive not Mark voice of his arch nemisis slurred closer.

_"Ohw hardly...at least not yet, there are still a few more things we have to approach ananand discuss- before anything NOT child friendly proceeds this wawawam well-'unfortunate' meeting..."_

Mark growls. He has always hated the alter ego of himself because he knows exactly who and what a sick phycho he is.

"Where am I and what have you done with my little Tiny Box you fucking bastard?"

All Mark hears is the sound of somthing sloshing around in somthing wet and then somting dripping gross behind his head and view. His face screws up trying not to imagine what the hell was going on behind him. He demands loudly.

"Tell me right now!"

When after only silence, Wilford didnt show himself, Mark began a barrage of insults to draw him out-because he knew Wilford loves himself too much to let it just slide...

"You came to talk to me but cant show your face, huh? You scared?- you fucking piss head-dick face-bald balled freak show-"

Warfstache came around into his line of sight and slapped somthing wet-or dead and wet- onto Marks mouth and face repeatedly to shut him up. Mark yelling and blubbering the whole time cause it stank and was slimy and he was about to throw up...

Wilford babbles over Mark's blubberings.

_"-Shhhushuushhsshuushshsuushshshsuushshsushsushushsuhsusuhsushsushut that beautiful mouth of yourz, Mark-"_

Warfstache slopped it all over till poor freaked out Mark stopped, spitting it all out of his mouth. Warfstache slapped (whatever it was) onto the floor in a bucket, then reached over and exadgeratedly dryed his hands on Mark's shirt. Once dry, he leaned closer, whispering softly.

_"..Whe wouldnt wan'you to draw unwanteddd attention to our little hide out(he said with a wink) now wold we???"_

Mark (pissed off now and a little scared) looked at him in a disgusted, confused and weirded out glare. He hesitated trying to understand Wilford's twisted, idiot words, remarking sarcastically.

"Oh what? Like screaming for help?? Like this-HELP!! HEY ANYONE HELP ME THE FUCK OUT HERE-this crazy fucking bastard's got me locked in his fucking basement-attention-??!!"

Warfstache sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

_"-No one is goingg to he-ar you Markah..."_

"Then what the fuck am I doing here!?"

_"You think this is all about YOU again dont you.."_

_"_ What-the-hell-are-you -talking about?? I dont even know how the hell I got here! Where is Tim-and where the hell is this-where are we? Just fucking-"

Warfstache cuts him off abruptly again, his subject changes grating on Mark's nerves.

_"-Am I going to have to get soap for that dirty mouth of yours?"_

Mark just gaped in frustrated disbelief.

"What-the-hell is wrong with you??!!"

_"PG13 for my audiance if you would, so graciously, 'oh mighty Markiplier.'.."_

"Youre fucking nuts..."

_"-And looking fabulous-dont you agree?? Now-"_

Cutting off any answer Mark might have managed, Warfstache looked down seriously, busy twining the right side of his mustache around a long, well manacured and lotioned finger.

_"We'rr gonnah play a little game-BUT first I wan'you to answer a few simple-non descript-nothing to get tatatatwitchy about- of a slightly uncomfortable basisisss of origin- questionz thad pertain to your person and would personally delight my audiance-"_

Mark stared at him, mouth quirked sideways for a second or two.

"No."

_"(sigh) You're not making things easy ar'you-"_

"-And your just pshyco did you know that?"

_"And yooo're not?"_

"Thats beside the point-"

 _"And YOURE not?"_ He repeated louder.

"Maybe? I dont know- it just doesnt matter right now-cuz Im not gonna play your stupid games-"

Everyone ***** GASPED.

_***** the invisiable, omnipresent audiance of Warfstache. They can only be heard, not seen. *****_

Walford's face froze in obvious disaproval; eyes squinted, his scowl long and deep, he drawled.

_"...Whadidyoojuzsay...?"_

Mark shook his head and repeated.

"..I said, Im not gonna play any of your stupid game-"

The audiance gasped again and a few screamed- Wilford's chest now rising and falling in a silent(sudden) anger, as he glared Mark down.

_"Oh...I see-so my gamez are silly and STU-PID, huh Mark??"_

Mark didnt hesitate.

"Yes, they ar-"

_"So your games arnt?"_

"Look I didnt say-"

_"-So **my** gamez ar-and **yerz** arent- making **yoo** somthing more then **me** again- is that whadyer tryngtosaaay..Mar k-?? Is thadwhad awl thiz iz rea-ally aboutatatatata??"_

Wilford's lips quivered as he waited for Mark to agree.

 ***** I tell you, Mark is really, really getting sick of this guy. *****

"Look, do you really even hear what I am saying??"

a few moments of tense silence later...

*Seemingly not.*

Mr. Warfstache slowly eased up, straight out of his chair. His thumbs drawing slowly up the length of his suspenders, he blew out his held breath and stared down at Mark; his eyes defocusing for a moment. Mark closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking. 'I cant fucking believe this is happening..'

Before Wilford turned and walked away.

 

~

 

Tim braced bravely and pointed heroically forward and into the darkness beyond, leading the way. The flashlight showing them the path ahead, bright smooth brick moist with the damp dungeon air; it smellt faint of burning oil and mold, the shadows cast by the light frightning them both more then once, but they were alright. But was Mark???

Tim didnt know but was determined to figure out.

He was racking his little box trying to remember the way Wilford had carried him in that chest and in turn, turn the map in his little box brain around to trace his way back. It was alot harder then it sounded-at least for a little box like Tim.

Mr. Warfstache had caught them both unawares, and had violently 'Vulcan neck pinched' Mark into unconciousness. Little Tim could do nothing but scowl at the pink mustache of Mark's nemisis as he picked him up from where Mark had dropped him and laughed, pokeing invasivly at his little edges. Little Tim rubbed the memories away with his little hands as Holli carried him down the passageway, unaware of his discomfort.

How long had he even been in that chest?

_'Oh little box...how smooth and soft are your edges...has anyone ever truly apprecieratttededed your carefully crafted little quadralaterals before??' Warfstache carressed Tim's right side in measured strokes...Tim shuddered. Boxes shouldnt feel this way-_

_Warfstache sighed, pressing his fingerstips against the sanded smoothness of Tim's tiny backside. Tim clenched his wet eyes shut and little hands into fists, shaking his head he would not give in... '_

_Where O where did you find **it** , Timmothy dearrr...you knooow what it's what I want...' His eyes suddenly gleamed with terrible intention. 'And you know that Wilford Warfstache always gets what he wants...'  Wilford moved in on the Tiny Box...It was all too much! Tim couldnt take it anymore-_

"Tim!" Holli suddenly whispered, snapping him back into the here and now. He shook himself aware, banishing the dark memories bravely and leaned forward, peering into the dark with her...he was about to ask what she saw when the dark took a still shape.

It was the Gargoyle, statue-esk and menaceing. Holli and Tim both froze.

"Shi-t" Still whispering, Holli started to back up slowly retracing her steps. "Keep your eyes on it and it wont move, Tim-I'll turn and walk back, ok?" Tim nodded and squeezed her hands in response as she lifted him up to her shoulder again where he glued his eyes to the creature.

Holli turned slowly-

And was immediatly struck a burning, stinging mark across her back. She lurched forward and away, crying out, she twisting around, where the Gargoyle stood now right behind her. It's ruby eyes gleaming with demonic delight.

"Tim!?" She whispered at him loudly and a bit accusingly, but his appologetic blue eyes bore into hers with concern and fear. He shook his head viciously and pointed at his own eyes then nodded and pointed at her's.

Holli sighed, shouders sagging.."It only works if I watch it."

Tiny Tim nodded again, sadly.

"Great." She eased her shoulders around, the stinging pain more scary then anything because of where it came from. Keeping the grinning Gargoyle in her sights, she had Tim pat the shoulder in which way she was to turn and began to back up again.

One step.

Two steps.

And three steps away before they made it around the corner they had just rounded. The second it was out of Holli's sight they both heard a ear popping 'whoomp' noise, like shifting air just ahead, and the bottom corner of the statue suddenly poked out from the bend.

Holli turned and ran backward, putting as much space as she could between them and it and didnt stop till she felt safer-

Till little Tim bruised her shoulders with his tiny pounding fists for her to stop. Right infront of another door.

Tim huffed and pinched her and she frowned at him, apologising but they had to get as far from that thing as possible- 

When the door whined open slowly...

And Mark's voice screamed in horror and paniced hysteria from within!

Tim froze in Holli's hands then shove her thumbs forward, a silent GO-GO-GO! So Holli swore(again) really not wanting to...but for Tim's sake she took a breath slipped inside...

 

~

 

Mr. Warfstache hums to himself softly- his velvet soft hands carefully preparing somthing very special for his unfortunate other.

 _"Ohh my dear Ma-rkiplieierrrrr-"_ He massages his hands together, sighing deeply, his eyes bulging with a manic eagerness. _"-oh, I can haardly waitttttetet...."_

 

\---


End file.
